


Gonna

by bisexualdemondean



Category: Dr. Sexy MD - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdemondean/pseuds/bisexualdemondean





	Gonna

Dr. Sexy's hands are incredibly sexy, not to your surprise.

You sort of wonder if he changed his name because of how damn sexy his hands are, because that would be fitting.

His sexy hands run down his arms as you stare at him staring out the window dramatically. It had been quite the week for the hospital - four of Dr. Sexy's relatives had been wheeled into the hospital for four separate mystery problems, there was a bomb threat at the hospital, a helicopter had crashed into the wing named after him, and the mayor had been escorted inside with a stab wound after an assassination attempt.

Yes it was a busy week for Dr. Sexy.

"Sometimes..." Dr. Sexy murmurs, and apparently he knows you're watching, "I wonder if I'm enough. It's so difficult to be as sexy as me sometimes. People stopping and staring.... it's such a burden."

You avert your eyes.

"It's not a burden when you do it."

You look back up and he smiles at you sexily with a smiley smile.

"Only a mild inconvenience."


End file.
